Unexpected Visitor
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in new moon, a few years later, Bella gets a vist from one of the Cullen's. Who is it? Peolpe voted who it was, now the real story begins... Better than it sounds, please Read&Review, ExB RxEm AxJ CxEs - I've changed jacob to 3 years older than Bella - more chapters now up, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm...maybe I shouldn't have used green for your hair. Maybe a pretty pink, or a lovely purple. Ohhh, what about a nice blue, Auntie Bella, that colour always makes you look so beautiful, like a real princess." She mused, as she measured out her painting of me, using the length and width of her tiny Left thump. She scrunched up her little nose, tightly closed her left eye, and stuck her tongue out to the right, as she consentrated on the picture before her.

"What do you think?" She asked me. She was probably expecting one of my usual answers, like 'its very pretty hunni' or 'I think you could be a real artist when you are all grown up.' She always loved compliments on her 'pretty pictures' - that is what she always called them - but when I did not answer, she turned around to face me, her eyes confused and a little hurt.

"No, sweetie, I love your painting; I always do. I was just so caught up with watching our little angel make her piece of art, that I didn't realise that I had not answered you. Of course I love it, who could not love such a beautiful picture." I rushed out, as she became teary at the thought of me not liking one of her many pictures. I pulled her into a tight hug, releasing her as I kissed the top of her head, and ran to put are dinner out.

I began setting the table, and intructed Edith-Marie to go and wash her hands, ready to eat. I tooked at my watch impatiently. 'Where is he?' I thought. Its not exactly unuaual behaviour for Jacob to be late, but he promised he would be home in time for dinner. His little princess had been waiting all day for him as he run his laps around Forks, and anow he is late?

I placed the plates out as I huffed and puffed, irritated at my best friends absence. I have had a life filled with so many lies, and broken promises, I didn't need them from him. When HE left, I'm not going to pretend I was fine, because I wasn't. I was the complete opposite. And that one thing that he had said to me, had an affect on me that would stay there forever;it changed the real me.

Suddenly, I heard a picture fall over behind me. I froze as the matal frame hit the worktop with a 'clank.' I knew that it was not Edith, because I could hear her singing cheerfully, as she splashed in the water she'd filled the sink with upstairs. Before I really had the time to think about it, I grabbed the butter knife from the small kitchen table at my right, spinning around quickly, and throwing it in the direction of the person sneaking up on her.

I heard a catch of breathe, sounding like it had came from a male, but could have been anyone with the human weakness of my hearing. I opened my eyes wide - slowely straightening up from my fighting crouch - as my jaw dropped and my eyes became slightly watery. I had so many emotions, so many things to say, but when I opened my mouth wider to speak, nothing came out. It took several attempts of speech before I finally choked out a few words, "I..wasn't expecting to see you again." I whispered, feeling completely stupid that this was the only thing I could say.

It was only then that I realised I had thrown a knife at them. I looked to the left of their head, and there, only an half of an inch away from full contact, my knife was stuck firmly in the wood on the wall. I quickly rushed forward as I apologised and tugged on the knife till I pulled it out. I heard a small chuckle come from my recent guest, and turned to face them in disbelief.

"Your laughing?" I asked, still slightly shocked at the action.

"Yes." They said simply. They gathered control before speaking again, "I wanted to see you again Bella. I missed you."

Well, this was a shocker. I would never imagine them ever saying that to me, not after what happened. I became so overjoyed, I smiled brightly at them, and a tear slowly trailer down my cheek.

"I'm so gald to see you." I whispered, but before they could reply, Edith came bouncing down the stairs, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, dear, I amost forgot you were here hunni. Why don't you go and draw me another picture, and I will come and tuck you in at bedtime." I rushed out, my thoughts incoherint. She looked between me, our new visiter, and back to me again before she finally spoke.

"But, what about dinner? Is Daddy not home yet?" She asked. I could tell how disappointed she was, and it broke my heart. Then I remembered, oh yes, dinner, I'd almost forgot. I looked up at the clock, 5:43pm.

"Dinner is going to be a little later than usual sweetie. Its seems daddy has been caught up again, he must have a lot of work to do. You go up, and ill come and get you when he's home." I slowly walked closer to her, and kissed her forehead, and guided her in the direction of her room.

I sighed, took out my phone and rung Jacob. It went straight to voicemail so I just left a message. A very annoyed, threatening message.

"Jacob Black! You get home now. I don't care how much Sam wants you to stay with the pack tonight, you have a beautiful daughter upstairs who is impatiently awaiting her father. Food will be in the oven if your not home by 6:30pm. You promised Jacob, and you broke it. Again. Leah will be home tomorrow, don't make me tell her about your little packs get aways. I mean it, home. Now." I shouted. Huffing, I dropped the phone to my shoulder before holding it back to my ear. "Okay, bye Jake, love you." I sighed, ending the message.

I turned to see a very shocked face staring at me. I had almost forgot there were standing there. My head was so hectic tonight. I sighed again, I have had anough of this life, I just want to be HAPPY for once. I put the phone down slowly, eyeing them curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh...I just...its just that...I wanted to...I was just wandering...erm...nothing." They stuttered.

"Okay?" I asked slowly, extremely confused over their behaviour. I had never seen them stuggle for words before, it was some what amusing to me now. I smiled slightly as I walked through the the living room - they followed me of course - and sat down on one of the small couches.

To my surprise, they came at sat on the smale couch next to me, turning their body to the side to look at me. I did the same, a smile still lingering on our faces.

"So...why are you here exactly?" I asked curiously. He sighed, but still smiled at me slightly.

"We need to talk."

Authors Note

Ohhh guys! Who is it? Who do you think it should be? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Love to read them! I will leave this chapter up for a week or two before I put up another, I just want to hear some suggestions, a little help maybe...and then I will continue the story. This story won't be on the top of my list as I am still writing 'losing is no option' and I have a Brilliant Beta for that story, she's awsome. That story is being rewritten so far, so its high up on my list and please leave a review on that story too if you could pleaaseee

So...that's it really, if I don't get a lot of reviews in a week or so, I will leave it a little longer and see if I get any more, if I don't I guess ill have to use some imagination to make this story amazing, thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I cant believe how long I have left this story! So sorry, but to be honest I forgot all about it so here is my next chapter….**

**I loved writing the first chapter and couldn't wait to continue so im sitting here at night, falling to sleep, and typing away! Reviews are really appreciated! ****J**

**Who is it? A clue? Okay…**_**he**_** is one of my favourite, don't know why, I just **_**love**_** him, and there isn't any need to **_**fight **_**about it.**

**Hope that give you guys some idea, here we go!**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay?" I said slowly, eyeing him curiously. "About what?"

"Well…" he seemed as though he was thinking of how to word it.

"Spit it out!" I laughed amused, after a very long time of awkward silence.

"For one, I wasn't expecting to come back to…this." he said, almost sorrowfully. I was confused, and I let it show on my face - not that I needed to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He suddenly looked very nervous, and just as he was about to speak, his head shot up towards the door. "What? What's wrong?" I asked frantically. We both quickly got up to our feet and I stared in the same direction as him, focussing my attention on the front door.

"Dogs!" he snarled.

Then I struck me. Jacob!

Jacob is about 3 years older than me. He's my best friend, the father of little Edith, and a loving Boyfriend to Leah Clearwater. But also, he is a werewolf. The Cullen's made a treaty with the wolf pack many, many years ago. They would not kill each other, as long as they stayed on their own lands. Jacob was on his way home, and if he saw me here, with a Cullen, then he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I must leave," he said suddenly, bringing me back to reality. I began to panic, and hyperventilating. It hadn't dawned on me just how much I still missed everyone, until now when my was-to-be-brother was standing in the same room.

"No, Jasper! Please don't leave me. Not again." I shouted, attempting grab his arm and pull him back, but also trying to wipe away my fresh tears at the same time. He looked at me, pained, and pulled me into a tight hug - but not too tight, as he was still very cautious of hurting me, the human girl. I was surprised again, at his unusual gesture, but returned a warm embrace, loving how his cool skin calmed me down slightly, not to mention the waves he was sending to me.

"I cant be here Bella. I'm not welcome here. This, Jacob, I presumes is a werewolf." he whispered, pulling back to look at me. I nodded dumbly, more tears silently streaming down my porcelain cheeks. He sighed. "Well, I hope you too are very happy together Bella, now I must go. Im sorry but…I may not see you again, not when you live here with that mutt." His voice was still a whisper - apart from the 'mutt' bit - as though he was trying to make sure no one heard him. He glanced at the door, then back at me. I frowned and he must have sensed my confusion because he frowned right back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting head again. "I don't live here, I never have. I'm just baby sitting." I said, hoping to make anything clearer, but he just looked more confused.

"So Edith? She isn't your daughter?" he asked slowly.

I laughed softly, "No, she's my niece. Well, my half sister's and best friend's Daughter." I was still smiling when I looked up and saw a wide smile of relief on his face.

"And you have no boyfriend? Not even Jacob? No one?" he asked, just trying to make sure.

"Nope," I popped the 'p' and smiled at how his smile widened. He scooped me up and spun me round. I let out a small scream as I giggled and felt my head spinning as he set me back down on my feet.

"Great," he whispered. I don't think I have ever seen Jasper smile so much.

Just then the door swung open, revealing four huge panting men. The pack. I gulped.

I stepped forward, attempting to hide Jasper behind me, and seeing exactly who it was. I heard Jazz growl quietly behind me, as I took another step closer the door. There I saw Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth, frowning in confusion. They unexpectedly shrugged it off and brought there attention back to me. _**Oh no, what's wrong?**_

"What happened?" I asked, in a shaky breathe.

"It's Jake," Seth said in a worried voice, still huffing and puffing - I assume they have run a long way to get to me. Just them few words were enough to make my beating heart stop.

"W-What happened? Is he okay?" I asked frantically. They just hung there heads, obviously they didn't want to give me an answer. "Oh god," I whimpered, my knees giving in as I flopped down on the couch, my back facing the door.

"We need Dr. Fang," I heard Embry say from behind me and lots of snarls and growls erupted in the room. I hushed everyone when I heard small pattering foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Auntie Bella?" Edith asked, in a small cute voice. She has a teddy bear and small blanket in her hand as she used the same hand to rub he tired eyes. I quickly walked over to her, scooping her up In my arms and whispering to her soothingly.

"It's okay sweetie. Its all going to be okay." I whispered, trying to convince myself more than her. I looked up to the pack, and then Jasper. He gave me a small nod before speaking up, calmly.

"Carlisle is not too far away. I will give him a call, but he will need everyone of our family to come. We don't wish to attack, we just want to help. Is that okay?" he asked, aiming to the pack. They all glanced each other before nodding, disgust clear on the faces.

"Thank you, Jazz." I said sincerely. I put Edith down safely on the floor before running over to wrap my arms tight around Jasper's neck and hugging him. I pulled me in, returning my hug and I sighed, stepping back to look at him.

"Will my life ever be normal?" I asked, and he smiled at me amused, and sorry. He shook his head and I turned to see the pack gone, all but Seth.

"Hey princess," he said, walking over to Edith and picking her up. "We are going to have so much fun while Auntie Bella, and her smelly friend go out for a little while." he continued, amused with his own little joke. I smiled, and surprisingly, so did Jasper. Seth looked over to us and I gave him a thankful smile before kissing his cheek and grabbing Jasper's hand, towing him to my car.

"That will take too long," he said suddenly. "Besides, it cant take us to were we want to go. We live in a forest, only way in is to walk. Or in our case, run" he smiled, mischievously. _**Oh no.**_

Care for a lift, ma'am?" he asked, turning so I could jump on his back, did so, hesitantly and grabbed on for thy dear life.

"Just don't drop me," I whispered, down his ear.

He smirked, and said one clear word before we shot off at inhuman speed.

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I am going to cry!**

**About 2 weeks ago I started this chapter, I worked soooo hard on it then my stupid computer deleted it and I had to start again!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am working on it, honestly! So here is my next chapter, hope you guys like it, I think this whole story will be just Bella's POV, disagree? Tell me! And erm…oh yeah… READ&REVIEW!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, open your eyes, you can let go now." I heard Jasper say, amused. I opened one eye cautiously, only to find six pairs of shocked golden eyes staring at me. I felt my face heat up as I blushed ten different shades of red.

Unwrapping my arms from around Jasper, I attempted to get down. Through all my struggles I could hear an amused Emmett snickering from behind me, and then a whisper followed by more laughs and a smack. I felt Jaspers grip loosen from around me, and suddenly felt myself falling. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. I lent backwards, till my hair flowed down and the blood began to rush to my head. I placed my hands on the ground, supporting my entire wait as I pushed my feet off Jaspers' back - knowing it wouldn't hurt him. I swung my legs over, effectively doing a backward flip and landing - standing up straight - firmly on my feet. I looked over to the staring crowd when I heard a low whistle.

"Whoa. What happened to our sweet little, _**clumsy**_ Bella?" He laughed.

"She grew up," I said, smirking back at him.

He was about to say something when a scream echoed in the darkness of the forest. I looked to were the sound came from and panicked. Jasper feeling my emotions scooped me up, and shot off in the direction of Jacob's screams.

When we got to the clearing, I saw all the pack circled around Jacob - who was laying on the ground and rolling around in pain. Jacob tried to scream again, but no sound came out.

"Jake!" I shouted, making a run towards him. Everyone's head shot up to me and I noticed that the Cullen's had formed a line behind me. Embry, Seth and Quil all ran at me, grabbing me and keeping me in place so I couldn't reach - or even see - Jacob anymore. I heard growls coming from the edge of the clearing, as I struggled in Embry's hold. He had wrapped his arms around my waist - standing behind me - and kept pulling me away from Jake, as loud sobs racked my body and it soon became hard to breathe. Quil ran back to the pack to help and I noticed the Cullen's were still just standing there watching.

"Please, Carlisle! Help him! PLEASE!" I shouted, and he gave me a quick nod, running off towards the pack, Jasper and Alice in tow.

"Sis," I heard Seth whisper. I turned to see him standing there, a few feet away from me. A squirmed my way out of Embry's hold and ran into Seth's waiting arms.

"I need…I need to be there for him." I whimpered. He looked over to were the rest of the Cullen's stood, and I followed his gaze. All there faces were filled with sorrow, confusion and quilt. He looked back to me, and stared at me for a while before slowly nodding. He let go and I ran to Jakes side as soon as me broke contact. As soon as I reached them, I pushed my way through, falling to me knees at his side. I put a hand on each of his cheeks, leaning down and hushing him.

"Bella…" he whimpered in pain. A tear rolled down my cheek and landed on his bear chest.

"I'm right here Jake," I cried, looking him wounded body over. I ran my hand threw his hair, only to feel a wet moist run through my fingers. I lifted my hand to inspect it and found it covered in blood.

"Carlisle," I whimpered, a few silent tears trailing down my face once again. I looked up to see Carlisle staring at me, pained, and all the Cullen's standing behind him. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked, when I knew for sure that Jake had fully passed out.

"Yes, Bella," He smiled down at me. I whipped away my tears, smiling back at him, and then inched closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight as I whispered a sincere 'Thank You.'

"No thanks necessary Bella, I would do anything for you," he whispered back, even more sincerely. My heart swelled up as I squeezed the man I looked o to as if e was my own father closer to me. I shot up straight in a sitting position as realisation hit me.

"Seth?" I asked, looking up at him panicked.

"Yeah, sis?" he asked, kneeling down next to me and frowning in confusion.

"Where is she? Where is Edith?" I said, grabbing onto his shirt.

He chuckled, "You really need to learn how to trust me, you know that? She's fine, sleeping not so far away, in a car. Paul and Brady are circling it, and Rebecca, Rachel and Emily are sitting with her. _**She**_ is going to get anywhere near her." he snarled the last part.

"Who is _**she**_?" I heard one of the Cullen's ask, and turned around to see that it was Rosalie.

"Victoria," We both snarled.

Authors Note:

Just on case you didn't know, on that last nit were it say 'we both snarled' yeah, well that was Bella and Seth.

You guys better be grateful, I stayed up late, missed big brother and got a really bad headache just to get this chapter up, so please review it. Next chapters nearly done so I will get that up asap just to say sorry for not updating.

youve probaby noticed i didnt address or mention Edward pacifically, that stuff comes in later

REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note :

I don't know who you are because you Reviewed as a guest, but I wanted to answer you :)

: Thank you for the review first of all :) Thank you, I really enjoy writing this story I have a lot of ideas ! And yes, it is a Bella and Edward story :)

I will updating very soon, anyone that has reviewed this chapter will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, sort of a teaser :D

So see you guys soon :)


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update but I was just so busy! If you got a 'teaser' from me after you reviewed the last chapter then here's a little message for you: Hey, sorry but the story has changed a little so the teaser will be a little different in the story. Edith needed to be away from all of the commotion for a little while so she wont be back in the story till about chapter 6 , sorry again…anyway here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

**Bella's POV**

I heard gasps and growls come from all around, then the clearing fell into an uncomfortable silence; everyone just staring at each other.

"Its time to move him," Carlisle interrupted, "We'll take him back to our home. There, I have the right stuff I need to properly treat him." He was speaking to me directly, I only nodded in reply. He looked up at his family - _**his family**_, that hurt more than I thought it would, especially after its been so long - and spoke, "Emmett, Jasper. Help me carry him back to the house. Esme, Alice. Will you run ahead and set up a bed suitable for him?" They had no sooner nodded, when they left, running straight for the house.

"Carlisle, I'm coming too," I insisted. He nodded, taking my hand and pulling me up to stand next to him. He smiled down at me, as Emmett and Jasper lifted Jacobs sleeping form.

"Bella," I heard Sam shout and I looked up to see almost the whole pack staring at me, "Maybe that's not such a good idea…" his voice trailed off.

I sighed, "He's hurt, he needs me. I promised that I'd never leaving him. I won't brake my promise, Sam," he just stared. "They wont hurt me, I trust them," I tried to persuade, but he didn't look happy.

"You shouldn't trust them," he said firmly.

"Don't," I growled, glaring at him - warning him to stop right there.

He sighed, shaking his head and looking down for a moment, "We cant take the chance, Bella."

"You may be alpha, Sam, but I'm not a wolf. You can't order me around. I'm going." I said, firmly, effectively ending the argument.

"Okay." Of course, Sam always has his conditions. "But…" I sighed, "Embry goes with you, Seth too." he sounded so final, it was so hard to argue when he used his 'alpha voice.'

"I'm 20 years old, I don't need a babysitter, let alone two," I mumbled, sounding like a child. Ironic.

He smiled, "Think of them as… _**guard dogs**_." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, nor the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"Fine," I mumbled, "Go and phase, I could use a lift," I smiled.

"Sure thing, Sis," Seth chuckled. He jogged to the edge of the clearing - Embry not far behind - and I didn't look away from him until he was completely out of view.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Carlisle questioned.

I sighed. I didn't think in a million years that the Cullen's would ever come back, not to mention helping the pack. "The week that…uh…Edward left…" I looked up at him through my long lashes, "V-Victoria came to my house. She was in my room when I came home one night, and well…she tried to kill me," I stopped when I heard everyone gasp.

"She what!?" Edward growled. It was the first time I'd heard him speak since I saw him. My heart beat sped up and I looked up to stare at him. The anger that built up when he actual showed some interest in my well-being soon faded when I looked into his deep golden eyes. I stuttered incoherently and heard Jasper let out a low chuckle. I glared at him, he had obviously felt my emotions. Rolling my eyes, I saw two huge fury wolves emerge from the shadows and walk over to stand either side of me. I smiled, ruffling the hair on the top of Seth's large head.

"Lucky for me, my boys turned up on time," I continued. "She's…very good at getting away. She managed to escape, even when the pack had her cornered. We didn't hear from her after that. Maybe some suspected appearances every now and again, but we never knew for certain if it was her or just the usual nomad." They all looked between each other. "Not until today," I snarled.

Embry nudged my shoulder with his heard. "Okay, Okay," I laughed. "We better go." I said to Carlisle and he nodded in reply. I grabbed onto Seth's fur, pulling myself up onto his back and steadying myself.

"Be careful," Edward said, coming to stand next to Seth and me.

"Always am," I smiled. He smiled back and I shouted, "Go boy, go!" earning a small barking laugh from Seth and Embry. I joined in, leaning forward and holding on tighter, getting ready to go. "You drop me, you can say goodbye to your precious bike." I whispered threateningly into Seth's Right ear, making everyone laugh - well, all besides Seth that is.

Before I knew it, we were running threw the woods. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool air whip my hair back and whistle in my ears as we flew through the forest, dodging trees and rustling leaves. Quick then I had expected, Seth stopped at a large clearing and looked at me, waiting for me to get down. I jumped down - steadying myself when my head spun - and looked around curiously. My eyes fell on a huge house in the middle of the clearing. It was huge, absolutely beautiful and just what I had expected from the Cullen's…

I couldn't help but smile at that last thought as I made my way up the front lawn. I was stopped by someone standing in front off he, blocking me from the entrance and pulling me into a tight embrace. I was shocked at first and look to see who it was they was holding me so tightly. Noticing the small girl I my arms - the on I'd missed so fondly, who had short black spiky hair, a hyper active personality and a serious shopping addiction - I smiled and hugged her back for a long time.

"I missed you," I whispered, pulling back to look at her. "Wow. Havent changed a bit," I teased.

"I cant say the same for you," she laughed softly. "You look so…different."

"should I take that as a compliment?" I chuckled. She laughed too, and of course Emmett and Jasper - hearing the conversation - came walking over laughing too. I looked around, and saw that Carlise and Edward had taken Jake in side. Glancing over my shoulder I noticed Embry and Seth walking towards me - in human form this time. I turned, taking a few steps towards them and meeting them half way.

"I thought you didn't trust them?" I questioned, teasingly. They chuckled but didn't say anything whilst hey pulled me in the direction of the house, following after Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

When I got inside, I couldn't help the small gasp before it left my lips. All I could think was…wow. Take the Cullen's Mansion…and times it by ten! Esme really out done herself with this one…

I slowly followed everyone into what I presumed was the living room, feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable, only to be enveloped in a motherly hug from Esme before I could even make it to the large cream couch. I chuckled, and started to make small talk with her as we both simultaneously sat down on the sofa next to each other. After a few minutes of Esme and I talking about how she had spent so much hard work on the garden, only to have Emmett and Jasper destroy it in an intense play fight, I heard a few screams from what seemed like the same room - that's how loud they were - but what I knew were from the floor above. Jasper, sensing my distress and eagerness to get up there to him, smiled at me and took my hand, leading me to the stairs. I ran up the steps - two at a freaking time - and saw that Jasper had followed me up. As he out his hand on the doorknob to let me in, I stopped him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks jazz. For everything. For coming back, for helping Jacob, for welcoming me in, in the first place. Everyting. Thank you." I let go and walked in, not giving him a chance to answer, or react.

I ran over to the bed, ignoring Carlisle's and Edward's attempts to stop me. "Jake?" I asked, my voice so quiet that I worried he wouldn't hear me.

"Hey Hun," he whispered, failing when he tried to life his head up to look at me.

"You look like crap," I said.

"Yeah, its nice to see you too," he chuckled. It seemed even the slightest move hurt. One tear trailed down my cheek as the Doc snapped another bone - trying to set them all back correctly - and Jake yelped in pain.

"He needs some…" Carlisle didn't have a chance to finish before Jake freaked out.

"You get that thing aware from me leech!" he shouted, eyeing the giant needle in Cralisle's hand.

"He's trying to help. He's a doctor," I sighed.

"I don't care if this bloodsucker is the pope, I don't want or need this leech, anywhere near me!" he shouted.

"Fine!" I snapped, taking the needle out of Carlisle's hand and injecting it into Jacob's right upper arm.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Carlisle asked curiously. He obviously remembers my fear of needles. I rolled my eyes.

"The pack have a lot of disagreements. Disagreements lead to arguments, that lead to anger, then phasing leading to fighting, leading to a group of out-of-breathe teenagers, with painful injuries," I sighed, remember all thoughs times. He chuckled, but gave me a curious look before going back to treating Jacob - who was on the edge of sleep.

"Good night Jacob," I chuckled, kissing the top of his head. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"I wont let the bed bugs bite, if you don't let the vampires bite," He whispered, sleepily.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, whatever Jacob," I muttered, turning for the door, only to see Edward leaving the room right next to me.

"Hi," he smiled nervously, shutting the door behind us to give Carlisle some space.

"Hi," I smiled up at him. He was still as Gorgeous as ever, but he seemed a little smaller. I chuckled inwardly, I must have grown a lot in two years. As I stared into his eyes, I saw me. Well, what I used to be like, the old me. Scared, miserable…heartbroken. I looked into his dark golden eyes, and I saw a broken man…but why?

"Bella, we need to talk," he whispered, all to serious.

_**Ill update soon!**_


End file.
